Malec songs
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: Un pequeño reto hecho por uno de mis dos mejores amigos, Patito. "Pon tu reproductor en modo aleatorio y deja de la inspiración fluya" Todas las historias son Malec
1. Chapter 1

_Noviembre sin ti_

 _Interprete: Reik_

* * *

El ruido de las olas era lo único que se escuchaba.

El cielo estaba nublado, un chico de cabello negro se encontraba de rodillas en la arena mientras que de sus ojos azules silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

En esa playa, el año pasado justo ese día su novio le había pedido matrimonio.

Uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Habían reído y se habían amado en la playa solitaria.

Prometieron volver para el año siguiente y el había cumplido.

Hoy estaba, pero su novio no.

El se había ido.

El chico se levanto y camino hacia la playa, llevando en su mano una rosa blanca.

Idéntica a la que él le regalo ese día

Sintió el agua bajo sus pies descalzos y dejo caer mas lagrimas.

Dejo caer la flor y vio como se alejaba, como había hecho aquel auto con su novio, ese día de noviembre.

Llevándose a Magnus y dejándolo solo con su dolor, para siempre.

Y mientras el chico se alejaba dejando su corazón en ese lugar unos nombres quedaron escritos en la playa

 _Magnus_

 _Y_

 _Alexander_

* * *

Au: Esta historia ya la habia subido con otra pareja, en realidad la serie original era de otras parejas pero finalmente he sido capturada por el Malec y en convertido todas las historias para que se adecuara a esta pareja, es muy probable que en el futuro suba la serie original pero por el momento no lo tengo planeado

Cada historia es independiente, algunas son Au, otras son de los libros y las series y no tienen relacion la una con la otra. Ya las tengo terminadas, asi que las ire subiendo en el transcurso de estos dias.

Si alguien tiene una peticion o sugerencia puede hacerla sin problema. Los escuchare a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Because you loved me_

 _Intérprete: Celine Dion_

Magnus miraba a Alec quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, abrazándolo.

Pensaba en todas y cada una de las cosas que el cazador de sombras había hecho por él.

Como tantas veces había creído en el, todo lo que había arriesgado, su familia, sus runas…

Alec era la persona que mas amaba, que conocía todo de él, sus miedos, sus inseguridades, sus fortalezas, sus pensamientos.

Era el único con el que se abría completamente.

Era la luz en su vida, con un intensidad que nunca habia visto.

Aun no entendía como alguien tan puro como el se había enamorado de alguien tan imperfecto como él.

Lo amaba.

Podría vivir sin su inmortalidad o su magia, aunque esto lo hiciera sentirse completamente inútil.

Pero definitivamente no podría vivir sin Alec nunca.

Su mundo, su existencia no era nada sin el Angel.

Su mundo era mejor con él.

Por eso le daba las gracias a Dios o a quien fuera que hubiera permitido que el niño estuviera con él, que lo amara.

Ya lo habia decidido, renunciaría a su inmortalidad por el, despues de todo, si perdia al cazador de sombras ya no tendría nada.

Toco su rostro, se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-Soy lo que soy porque me amaste.

Y como respuesta el cazador de sombras sonrió y se abrazo a el más fuerte.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gone to soon_

 _Interprete: simple plan_

Magnus miraba la habitación, cubierta de fotos y recuerdos.

Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Habia conocido a Alexander desde que estaban en la preparatoria. Habian sido compañeros de laboratorio y con el paso del tiempo amigos.

Alec habia sido un chico timido, incomodo consigo mismo, con demasiado miedo de demostrar lo que era en realidad por temor a la reacción de su conservadora familia.

Magnus lo habia apoyado pero cuando, tras un terrible error, la sexualidad de Alec habia quedado al descubierto habian llevado tiempos muy oscuros, incluso un intento de suicidio, aunque Alec se habia arrepentido al final.

Tras esto Magnus y el se habian hecho inseparables por tres años.

Entonces Magnus había entrado en una depresión tras la muerte de su hermana mayor Tessa y el esposo de esta, Will, en un accidente de auto.

La mayoría de sus amigos, sin poder manejarlo, se habian alejado de su vida, pero no Alec, el continuo junto a el, incansablemente.

Y poco a poco había iluminado su vida, como una estrella.

Se había enamorado de él, o mas bien, lo habia revelado pues lo estaba desde años astras al igual que Alec, así que después de haber salido completamente de su depresión, habían comenzado a salir y lo habían hecho por tres años, eran felices.

Pero todo se había derrumbado dos días antes, con una simple llamada.

Alec solo había salido un momento a la tienda, para comprar un tarro de café, solo por eso.

El sujeto le había disparado al quererlo asaltar.

Lo único que Magnus agradecía era que no había sufrido, había estado en coma desde que el tipo le había golpeado la cabeza al darse cuenta que le había visto el rostro, o al menos eso había dicho el testigo.

Miro nuevamente a su alrededor, el sol brillaba a afuera, pero para el todo estaba en oscuridad, había perdido su estrella, para siempre.

La soledad lo aplastaba, no podía respirar, el dolor en su pecho no hacía más que aumentar a cada segundo.

Miro la navaja en su cómoda. Pensaba seriamente en matarse, ya no tenía nada.

Sus padres, Tessa, Will, y ahora tambien Alec.

Todos los que más amaba se habían ido.

Tomo la navaja dirigiéndose a la bañera, que tantas veces compartió por Alec, se desvistió y se metió en ella, tomo la navaja, e hizo dos cortes en sus muñecas, dejando que la sangre fluyera.

Poco a poco sintió todo pesado y perdió el conocimiento, dejándose llevar por la voz de Alec que lo llamaba.

Lo vería otra vez…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó agitado, con Alec mirándolo preocupado.

-Mags, ¿Estás bien? –dijo su novio

Magnus, un poco aturdido, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo mientras sollozaba.

Y Alec no hizo preguntas, solo respondió el abrazo haciendo ver que estaba ahí con él, que no se iría.

Nota: No pude matar a Alec, demasiado pronto despues de la primera canción.


	4. Chapter 4

_Eres mi sol_

 _Intérprete: Jesse y joy_

Magnus brillaba en el escenario, los aplausos resonaban en el lugar.

En primera fila su prometido, Alec, lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

Y Magnus también le sonreía.

Desde que era niño Magnus habia soñado con bailar, le encantaba hacerlo y quería convertirse en un profesional.

Cuando conocio a Alec en la preparatoria y le compartio su sueño el chico de ojos azules lo habia apoyado.

Incluso despues del accidente que casi acababa con el sueño de Magnus y la vida de Alec.

Un accidente de auto que habia dejado a Alec en coma por casi un año y a Magnus con una pierna fracturada.

Habian requerido mas de tres años para recuperarse totalmente. Pero al final, Magnus habia logrado volver a bailar.

Era en un momento como ambos se daban cuenta de la suerte que tenian

Alec de haber sobrevivido, gracias a las suplicas constantes de Magnus, jamas se lo diría pero habia sido su voz la que lo habia sujetado como un ancla, a la vida.

Y Magnus por todo el esfuerzo aue Alec habia puesto en su recuperación, como lo habia ayudado durante sus ejercicios, o lo habia levantado cuando estaba deprimido.

Gracias al otro el estaba ahí. Magnus de pie en el escenario bailando y Alec en primera fila aplaudiendo.

Alec lo miro resplandeciente y sonrio, dándole gracias a quien fuera que le habia permitido que Magnus lo amara solo a él, que llevaran tres años juntos, y que fueran a casarse en dos semanas.

Lo era todo para él, su pequeño pedazo de cielo.

Nunca espero conocer a alguien como él, que lo amara tanto.

La vida antes de Magnus, cuando tenia que ocultar lo que era, había sido tan solitaria y oscura.

No importaba todos los defectos que ambos tuvieran.

Magnus podía tener a veces sus etapas de "drama queen" y el mismo podía volver a ser el chico timido e inseguro que fue.

Pero no importaba, ellos ya se conocían sabían cómo era y se aceptaban tal cual.

Se acerco a Magnus y lo abrazo felicitándolo por el éxito y cuando el correspondió el abrazo sonriente lo supo.

Sin importar todos los problemas que tuviera Magnus estaría con el iluminado su vida.

Era su sol y no lo cambiara por nada.


	5. Chapter 5

_Glad you came_

 _Interprete: The Wanted_

Nota: Basada en el universo alterno de la serie.

La música se oía en todo el lugar.

Magnus miraba a los chicos del bar, ya varios se le habían acercado pero lo había rechazado.

El esperaba a alguien. Las luces del lugar se apagaron mientras comenzaban una canción.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió, esa canción la adoraba.

De repente una persona llego por detrás y lo sujeto por la cintura

El se dio la vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos color azul "Azul como el cielo de la noche del infierno".

Este le sonrió y Magnus correspondió.

Ese chico era un sueño, nunca antes se había sentido así de atraído por alguien, lo habia conocido cuando una chica, proveniente de otra dimension, habia pedido su ayuda.

Si no hubiera sido por el jamas habría podido entrar al lugar donde la joven estaba.

Despues de que ella se fuera y se encargara del "problema" que habia quedado, se habia ido decidido ir de la fiesta pero antes de poder salir el chico lo habia abordado nuevamente y le habia invitado una copa.

Magnus habia aceptado pero despues de que habia terminado esta, y a pesar de la insistencia del muchacho, se habia ido.

Creyo que jamas lo volveria a ver pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando una semana despues el joven toco a su puerta y le pidió una cita.

Tras mucha renuencia por parte del brujo, finalmente habia aceptado y habian salido juntos.

Eso habia ocurrido un año antes y ahí estaban ahora.

Llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos, Alec sabia perfectamente lo que el era y aun asi lo habia aceptado.

El sabia perfectamente que Alec era mundano

Sabía que no era su mejor opción, que de repente todo podía terminar.

-Vamos a un lugar apartado Alexander –le susurro a su oído.

El otro sonrió y asintió.

Sebastian sujeto su mano y caminaron por la multitud hacia el fondo del bar.

Tal vez Alec ya no estuviera mañana pero ahora estaba con él y solo le importaba eso.


	6. Chapter 6

_When you´re gone_

 _Interprete: Avril Lavigne_

La habitación esta desordenada.

Las ropas están en el piso, recortes de periódico en la cama.

El hombre de cabello negro lloraba sujetando la fotografía donde se veía a dos hombres sonriendo y abrazados.

Esperando que el momento llegara recogió una de las prendas del piso y la llevo a su rostro oliéndola, recordándolo.

0000

El hombre caminaba entre las tumbas con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas en su mano y en la otra una botella de champan y una copa.

Llego hasta una tumba hermosamente arreglada y se hinco delante, dejando las rosas en él y sacando la copa y llenándola.

Después miro la tumba y el nombre ahí escrito.

 _Alexander Lightwood_

 _Amado hijo, hermano y esposo_

 _"_ _Marcaste mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón, te amare por siempre"_

Magnus paso sus dedos por el nombre mientas las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Había ocurrido cinco meses antes.

Alec había salido tarde de la universidad donde trabajaba.

Se había detenido solo un momento para comprar arroz.

Magnus siempre le había dicho que no llevara más de treinta dolares en su billetera.

El que lo robo no sabía eso.

Lo habían encontrado tres horas después y ya no había nada que hacer.

Magnus miro la tumba y se limpio las lágrimas, levanto la copa hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-Feliz aniversario…Alexander


End file.
